Broken
by HarvestMoonForever101
Summary: Chelsea has a rough past in this story, and fears what her future holds for her. Then she moves to the Sunshine Islands, and her life seems to get better. But they say that monsters lurk in the shadows, and it seems her monster is coming out to play.
1. Chapter 1

**My Past**

When people see me the first thing they think is, _man she must have an awesome life! _Well, those people are wrong. My life couldn't be any worse, and this is the reason why. My mother died after giving birth to me, the only family I had left was my father and older sister, Jill. Our dad was a police officer, I was only eight. My sister was nineteen, it was a normal day. When this happened, it changed my life for the worst.

**Memories**

_I heard a knock at the door and followed Jill, when she answered it dad's partner Lucas was standing on the other side. He had tears in his eyes, and was holding dads necklace that was moms before she died. _

_ "Whats wrong?" Jill asked worried, Lucas placed the necklace into Jill's hand. _

_ "I'm sorry, but your father is dead." He told us, I felt my heart shatter. _

_ "No! Daddy can't be dead!" I screamed tears streaming down my face, I looked at Jill to see she was crying too. _

_ "He was shot in the head, and the killer said he was going to kill you guys too. We put him in jail so that can never happen." He explained, I hugged Jill tightly and cried harder. _

_ "N..No! Daddy can't be gone!" I cried into her shirt, "He can't be!" Jill was trying to sooth me, by stroking my hair. _

_ "You have me Chelsea, I will never leave you alone!" She promised, I calmed down a little and we went back inside. _

**Back to the present**

That sucks right, well it gets worse. Turns out the killer that killed dad excaped, he came after us. This is were I was left alone.

**More Memories**

_ "Can you go get some milk and eggs from the store?" Jill asked searching through the fridge, _

_ "Sure." I stated and took some money out of my purse. _

_I rode my bike to the store and hurried to get home, when I got home there was blood on the ground. I dropped the bags containing the milk and now broken eggs, "Jill!" I yelled running around the house. When I ran into the kitchen my heart stopped, there lying on the floor covered in blood was Jill. I ran over to her, she opened her eyes weakly. _

_ "Chelsea." She wimpered, tears started streaming down my face. _

_ "You can't leave me!" I screamed, "Your all I have left!" I cried and dialed 911. I told them what I knew and went back to my dieing sister, she gripped my hand weakly. She placed something metal into it, I opened my hand and realized it was dad's necklace. I cried harder, "No! You can't die! You can't leave me!" I cried as her eyes closed and her grip loosened completly. "You promised..." I sobbed. I was now alone, no family, no friends, no nothing._

**Back to the present**

Now you know why my life sucks, I'm on a boat going to a place called the Sunshine islands. I have nothing left at home so I left as soon as I turned twenty-one.

I walked out onto the deck and looked out at the sea, I started to remember my sister Jill. I shook away the painful memory,

"Excuse me, but are you going to the Sunshine islands?" A tan boy with a bandana asked. I nodded, and noticed a bird on his shoulder. "I'm Denny, I live on those islands." He told me, I nodded in understanding. I looked back at the ocean, tears filling my eyes. "Are you okay?" Denny asked. I realized tears were streaming down my face, I wiped them away quickly. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm Chelsea, I'm moving to the island." I told him and he smiled, I smiled back.

"We are now approaching the Sunshine Islands!" A sailor announced, I went back to my cabin and got my luggage. I walked back out and walked off the boat, I looked over to see Denny walking next to me.

"Would you like some help with those?" He asked reaching out to take one of my suitcases, I shook my head. "Would you like me to show you around and introduce you to everyone?" He asked, I nodded. He lead me to one of the many house in town, "Taro we have a new resident!" Denny yelled out when we went inside. A bald old man walked over and examined me carefully, he took my hand in his and shook it hard.

"I'm Taro, its nice to see a new face around here." He exclaimed and released my hand,

"I'm Chelsea, its a pleasure to meet you." I told him respectfully.

"The twins are over at Julia's house." Taro told Denny, we left Taro's house and went to the house next door. Denny walked right in,

"Hey Denny!" A blonde wearing a green headband chirped and kissed him deeply. Denny pulled away after a while and smiled at her, he then looked over to the doorway where I was looking down at the floor shyly.

"Guys this is Chelsea, she's moving here!" He exclaimed and walked over to me, he pulled me into the room. I looked at the floor,

"Hello." I whispered quietly.

The blonde that was kissing Denny walked up to me first, she looked at my clothes and nodded in approval.

"I'm Lanna, and I can see that you have a decent sence of fashion. So we can be friends." She told me and hugged Denny, a pink haired girl walked up to me. She looked me in the eyes,

"I'm Natalie, its nice to meet you." She told me smiling. I smiled slightly, She pointed to a pink haired boy and blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail, "Thats my brother Elliot and his girlfriend Julia." she told me. She pointed to a girl with black hair with glasses on, and a blonde slightly muscular boy.

"Thats Sabrina and Mark. Mark is the farmer on the island." She told me I waved at them shyly, she pointed at a boy with blonde hair and a light purple top hat on. "Thats my boyfriend Pierre. He's an amazing chef!" She giggled. A man with silver hair walked in, he was wearing a black cowboy hat. He glared at me for no reason, I glared back at him. He rolled his eyes and left the room,

"Jerk." I grumbled under my breath. Natalie noticed him as he left, "That was Vaughn, he's not to nice. But you get used to it." She told me,

"Do you have any family here?" Julia asked. Tears filled my eyes, but I refused to cry.

"No, I don't." I told her calmly, Denny looked deep in thought. "Chelsea, do you have anywhere to stay?" He asked after a few minutes,

"No, I didn't really think about that." I confessed a little embarrassed. Julia clasped her hands together suddenly,

"Why don't you stay here? At my house!" She suggested extremely excited by the idea.

"No, I don't want to intrude." I told her guilty, she took my suitcases and started to leave the room. I followed her,

"Your not intruding, I invited you to stay." She told me and stopped at a light brown door. She opened the door and we walked in, I looked around the room in awe. "This will be your room." She exclaimed, I sat on the bed and sighed in satisfaction. Julia set my suitcases down next to the bed, "I'll let you get settled in. Dinner is always at six in the evening." She informed me and left closing the door behind her. I opened my blue suitcase first, I took out the key to my guitar case. I looked at my guitar and sighed, I started to strum the music for Love Story by: Taylor Swift.

I stopped and put it in the cornor of the room, I took out my clothes and put the in the dark brown dresser that was across from the bed. I changed into a green tanktop, I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans. I brushed my hair and teeth, I left my room and went down the hall into the living room.

Julia was watching tv and Vaughn was next o her, Julia looked over her shoulder and smiled at me.

"Chelsea thats a very cute outfit." She exclaimed, I shrugged.

"I guess." I mumbled, I sat down next to Julia.

"So are you all settled in?" Julia asked, I nodded. I twirled my necklace around in between my fingers, the little gold heart smooth as always.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Julia asked, I fought back the urge to cry.

"I don't want to talk about it." I confessed and bit my bottom lip,

"Are you okay?" Julia asked. Vaughn looked over and narrowed his eyes at me, I realized I was crying. I quickly wiped away the tears, I ran into my room and closed the door quietly behind me. I burst into tears, I calmed down after a few minutes. I got my guitar, I started to play the music for

Haunted By: Taylor Swift, Julia opened the door and walked in quietly.

I stopped playing and set my guitar down crying my eyes out, Julia sat down next to me. She wrapped a arm around me and I cried into her shoulder, I told her everything. After I was done she looked like she was going to cry,

"He...He's still out there somewhere. Waiting so he can kill me to" I cried. I calmed down after a very long time, and we left my room.

We went into the kitchen, a blonde haired lady with short hair looked over her shoulder.

"You must be Chelsea. I'm Mirabelle, Julia's mother." She told me, I sat down at the table next to Julia. Vaughn walked in and ignored me, I rolled my eyes.

"So you play guitar?" Julia asked curiously, I nodded proudly.

"I've bin playing it my whole life." I told her, she looked at her mother.

"Mom how long until dinners done?" She asked, Mirabelle thought for a minute.

"About half an hour." She stated, Julia looked at me excited.

"You should play a song for us!" She chirped, I thought for a minute then shugged.

"Sure, why not." I told her and went into my room got my guitar and went back into the kitchen, I sat in my chair.

"What song do you want me to play?" I asked Julia, she thought for a couple of minutes.

"Love Story!" She exclaimed, I nodded and started to strum the music for the song. **(Love Story By: Taylor Swift)**

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air. _I sang and closed my eyes focusing on the music.

_See the lights see the party the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd to say hello_

_Little did I know. _I opened my eyes and saw the Julia was dancing already, I smiled and continued with the song.

_That you were Romeo you were thowing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go!_

_And I said! _I sped up the music, and saw Julia dancing faster and mouthing the words.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone!_

_I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run!_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess!  
Its a love story, baby just say yes! _I saw that Mirabelle wasn't cooking anymore, instead she was listening to me.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you!_

_We keep quiet cuz we're dead if they knew!_

_So close your eyes! Excape this town for a little while! _

_Oh! Oh! Cuz you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter!_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet!_

_But you were everything to me! _

_I was begging you please don't go! And I said!_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone!_

_I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run!_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess!  
Its a love story, baby just say yes! _

_Romeo save me their trying to tell me how to feel!_

_This love is difficult but its real!_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess!_

_Its a love story, baby just say yes! _I was so absorbed in the song I didn't notice Julia knocked down her chair while she was dancing.

_Woah!_

_And I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outscurts of town, and I said._

_Romeo save me I've bin feeling so alone!  
I keep waiting for you but you never come!_

_Its this in my head! I don't know what to think!_

_He knelt on the ground and pulled out a ring and said!_

_Marry me Juliet! You'll never have to be alone!  
I love you and thats all I really know!  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress!  
Its a love story, baby just say yes!_

_Woah! Woah!_

_Cuz we were both young when I first saw you._ I finished the music and saw that all three of them were looking at me in awe, I blushed.

"Oh my goddess! Chelsea that was awesome!" Julia squealed jumping up and down,

"It wasn't that good, it wasn't my best." I told her. Her eyes widened,

"You can do better than that!?" She squeaked. I looked over to Mirabelle, she looked even more surprised than Julia.

"What other Taylor Swift songs do you know?" Julia asked curiously, I thought for a moment.

"Haunted, Mine, Sparks Fly, You belong with me, Story of us, and Better than Revenge." I told her, "Why?" I asked her.

"Just curious." She told me, I suddenly thought of my favorite song.

"Wait! I know one more song!" I told her and she raised an eyebrow,

"What?" She asked, I looked at my guitar and started strumming the music for it. Julia's eyes widened, I stopped and bit my lip. Vaughn waved his hand in front of her face, suddenly she pointed at me.

"You know Cowboy Casanova!" She yelled shocked, I nodded.

"Its my favorite song." I confessed, her eyes grew even wider.

Vaughn rose an eyebrow at me,

"Cowboy Casanova?" He asked in a strange tone. I narrowed my eyes at him,

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.

Julia's expression changed from shocked into a smirk,

"So you like cowboys, huh?" She teased. Suddenly I understood what was going on, I blushed a deep shade of red.

"I..I didn't say that!" I yelled, I stared at the floor.

"Foods done!" Mirabelle announced, I sighed in relief.

The meal was spagetti, I ate slowly and didn't look at anyone. When I finished I washed my plate and rushed into my room with my guitar, I sighed when I closed the door. I laid down on my bed,

"I do like cowboys, I just didn't say it." I whispered and fell asleep.

**What did you think? Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Goodbye until then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Making Friends**

I was woken up by the sound of a crash followed by a lot of cursing, I realized it was Julia trying to knock down my door. I walked over to the door and opened it, Julia crushed me. The breath was knocked out of me,

"Julia get your ass off me!" I demanded. I shoved her off, I got a change of clothes and went into my bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth and hair, I changed into a purple t-shirt and a black skirt that went down to my knees. I walked out and Julia was gone, not that I blame her I'm grouchy when I first wake up. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch,

"Chelsea I'm so sorry!" Julia yelled and came into the room.

I noticed Vaughn was next to me on the couch, I looked back at Julia.

"Its not your fault Julia, I've had some bad memories in the morning. So I tend to be a grouch." I told her and Vaughn raised an eyebrow,

"What did you get drunk and find a hooker in your bed the next morning." Vaughn grumbled. I glared at him,

"Screw you Vaughn!" I yelled and stormed out of the house. I went to the beach grumbling to myself, I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned and saw Denny,

"Hey Denny." I grumbled. He looked at me worried,

"Why are you so upset?" He asked. I frowned,

"Vaughn." I told him and he nodded in understanding.

"He's mean but you get used to it." He told me confidently,

"Try living with him and you'll think otherwise!" I yelled and went back to the house. I walked in to see that Vaughn and I were the only ones in the room, I sat down next to him and crossed my arms.

I heard a excited squeal and turned to see Julia skip into the room,

"Their having a singing contest at the Diner!" she announced. I smiled at her,

"So are you gonna enter?" I asked her curiously. She looked at me like I was crazy,

"Heck no!" She stated. I tilted my head at her confused,

"Then why did you tell us that there is gonna be a singing contest?" I asked trying to figure it out in my head.

"Because your gonna enter!" She squealed. My heart stopped,

"What!? Since when?!" I asked trying to sound calm and failing horribly. She rose her eyebrows in surpise,

"Whats wrong?" She asked worried. "You'll win for sure!" She stated proudly,

"I know its just..." She interupted me by dragging me into her room.

She forced me into a light blue stapless dress that went down to my ankles, she made me put on a pair of white heels. She took me to the Diner, and Mirabelle and Vaughn were already at a table waiting for us. I sat down and gripped the chair tightly, Julia smiled towards me.

"I signed you up to go on first!" She chirped, I felt the blood draining from my face. My heart felt like it was gonna explode, my grip on the chair tighted.

"Everyone our first contestant is Chelsea!" A dark haired woman announced, Julia pushed me onto the stage. I froze and felt everyones eyes on me, I was starting to have trouble breathing. Only one thing came to mind, _run! _And I did, I ran out of the Diner and straight to the beach.

I hid behind the giant boulder, I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

I started to sing the only song that would make me feel better, **(Someones Watching over me By: Hilary Duff)**

_Found myself today_

_Oh! I found myself and ran away_

_Something pulled me back_

_Voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is your not here to say_

_what you always used to say_

_but its writen in the sky tonight! _I felt as if my family was watching me from heaven, making sure I was still okay.

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down!  
Sooner than it seems life turns around!  
And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong!_

_When I'm in the dark I'll still believe!  
Someones watching over me! _I stopped singing and burst into tears.

"Chelsea why did you run away from the Diner?" A shy voice asked, I looked up and saw Sabrina.

"Because I can't perform in front of people." I confessed, she nodded in understanding.

"Thats how I am when it comes to meeting new people." She stated smiling, I smiled back. I wiped away a few of my tears, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Whats the real reason your crying?" She asked curiously, I hesitated but told her my whole story.

She hugged me suddenly,

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Chelsea!" She sobbed. I pulled away and stood up,

"I should go back to Mirabelle's house, her and the others are probably worried about me." I told Sabrina. I waved and ran back home, I opened the door and was tackled by a worried Julia.

"Where in the world did you go!? What happened?!" She screached, I pushed past her and stared at the floor as I rushed into my room. I sat on my bed and hung my head in shame, Julia and Mirabelle came inside my room worry clear on their faces.

"Why did you leave!?" Julia demanded,

"Because I'm a coward!" I snapped at her. She blinked surprised, I saw Vaughn standing in the doorway but ignored him.

"How are you a coward?" Mirabelle asked confused, I continued to stare at the floor.

"I'm afraid that _he'll_ find me." I stated, Mirabelle looked even more confused.

"Who is _he_?" Mirabelle asked confused, I was fighting tears already that would push me over the edge. I bit my lip and shook my head,

"I don't wanna talk about it." I told her. Vaughn walked in suddenly,

"Why are you so secretive!?" He demanded. Julia put a hand on his shoulder,

"Vaughn you really should-" Vaughn shook her hand off and walked right up to me.

"Why do we not deserve to know?!" He growled,

I stood up and glared at him.

"Because you don't need to know!" I yelled, my tears threatening to spill over. His glare deepened as he towered over me,

"Your living in our house! We deserve to know if your some kind of criminal!" He yelled back. I was barely holding back tears before, but him yelling was just to much.

"I don't think you need to know that the man who killed my family is after me!" I yelled and sat on my bed burying my face in my hands as I burst into tears. I had stunned Vaughn and Mirabelle, but Julia had already known. She rushed to my side and hugged me tight,

"Damn it Vaughn! Now look at what you've done!" Julia hissed.

"He killed your whole family?" Mirabelle asked saddness in her voice,

"My mother died after giving birth to me and he took my sister and father away from me!" I sobbed and hugged Julia tighter.

"Can I be alone for a while?" I asked and Julia nodded, she pushed Vaughn out of my room and Mirabelle left on her own. I sat on my bed and pulled out a picture of me, Jill, and dad. Dad had his arms over our shoulders, we were all smiling, and happy. I sobbed and held the picture to my heart, I heard a knock on my door and looked up. I quickly put the picture back, Julia came in slowly.

"We're having dinner." she told me quietly, I followed her and sat at the table. Vaughn was across from me and he was still nt speaking, "You don't have any aunts or uncles?" Julia asked.

I shook my head,

"My parents were only childs." I explained.

"Grandparents?" Mirabelle asked, I shook my head and held onto my necklace tightly.

"They died years before I was born." I told her, I noticed Julia staring at my necklace.

"Where did you get that?" Julia asked, I bit my lip.

"It was my mother's before she died, it was for Jill but when she died she gave it to me." I managed to tell her without bursting onto tears,

I ate my dinner slowly and went into my room. I changed into a light purple t-shirt and jeans, I walked out and towards the door.

"I'm going to the beach." I announced and left for the beach, when I got there I went to my favorite spot. I stared up at the stars, I heard footsteps and looked behind the rock to see Vaughn walking towards me. He looked down at me, his expression unreadable. I stood up and looked up at him,  
"I'm sorry." he grunted. I blinked a couple times stunned, he had a weird type of smile on his face. Without warning he pulled me into his arms, my heart stopped for a fraction of a second. I hugged back after a few more seconds, I don't know why but it felt right to be in his arms. I shook away the thought, we pulled away.

"We should get back." Vaughn told me, I nodded in agreement. When we got back I went straight into my room and fell into a calm, peacful sleep.

**Dream**

_I woke up and smiled, which never EVER happens to me in the morning._

_I did my daily routine and changed into a white tank top and jean shorts, _

_I left my hair down and slipped on a pair of white sneakers. I walked into the living room and Julia was watching the news, I sat down next to her and she looked up startled. _

_ "Good morning." I chirped, her eyes widened. _

_ "Are you high?" She asked and I tilted my head to the side confused, she pointed to the tv. A man with dark brown hair and a huge scar across his face was looking right into the camera, _

_ "I killed your family, Your next Chelsea!" He yelled and I screamed._

**End of Dream**

I woke up drenched in sweat, I started crying my eyes out. I wiped away the sweat and left my room, I went to the room next to mine and knocked on it. A half asleep Vaughn opened the door,

"What is it?" He grumbled.

"Can I come in?" I asked, he grunted and let me in. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep instently, I sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at him. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping. I wonder... _I laid down next to him and closed my eyes, after a few minutes his arm snaked around my waist and his chest pressed against my back. I managed to turn and snuggled into his chest, I sighed and fell asleep in his arms.

**Oooooh! Whats gonna happen next!? Lol, find out soon! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Strange Feelings**

I woke up in someones arms, I looked up to see Vaughn looking down at me. I shot out of the bed,

"W-Why am I in YOUR room?!" I asked shocked.

"I have no idea." He grumbled, I blushed in embarrassment. I looked him right in the eyes,

"This never happened." I stated. He nodded in agreement, I rushed out of his room and into mine. I closed my door and slid to the ground, I took a deep breath and my stomach felt strange. I didn't quite feel sick, but it was weird. I took a shower as usual and pulled my hair back into a braid, I put on a light blue tanktop and jeans. I put on my sneakers and ran out of my room, I ran past a surprised Julia.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later!" I yelled over my shoulder and ran out of the house, I ran to the jungle. As I was running through the trees I was suddenly pulled into the air by my ankle, I screamed in shock. I saw a tan bear-chested man walk closer to me, he frowned when he saw me.

"You no food." He grumbled and cut the rope attached to my ankle, I fell on my butt and yelped in pain. I stood up and glared at him, hands on my hips.

"That was rude!" I scolded, he tilted his head at me like a confused puppy. I sighed in frustration, he came closer to me and examined me. He was inches away from me, and he licked my face. I felt my face turn deep red, I jumped back and ran out of the jungle. As soon as I crossed the bridge I sank to the ground, I was so confused. I took a deep breath and started on my way home, I got there after about fifteen minutes. I walked inside and sat on the couch without saying anything, I sat with my face in my hands.

I heard someone knock on the door, I walked over and answer it.

"CHELSEA!" Lanna squealed and ran passed me into the house, I fell over and looked up at her in shock. I felt dizzy, really dizzy. I couldn't stand up, my vision started to blur. "Chelsea are you okay?" Lanna asked, I blacked out.

I woke up in my bed, I felt gross. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to sit up, I was pushed back down.

"I don't think so." A husky voice scolded, I looked up and Vaughn was standing next to me.

"W-What happened?" I asked him confused, he shrugged. "The last thing I remember is I was in the Jungle and..." I cut myself off and shuddered remembering the Jungle man. He rose his eyebrow,

"What happened in the Jungle?" He questioned curiously.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I confessed avoiding his curious gaze, suddenly he placed his hand on my forehead. He must have bin checking my temperature, because he placed his hand on his forehead as well.

"Your not running a fever." He exclaimed, I blushed and looked down.

Vaughn sat at the end of my bed, I remembered how I had woken up in his arms. I looked up at him, he was staring at me. _My face must be as red as a tomato by now..._ I imagined him leaning over and kissing me, I shook away the thought. UGH! Why am I thinking about that!? _Stupid brain! _I sat up slowly and looked over at Vaughn again, he was frowning in confusion for some reason.

"Whats wrong?" I asked slightly worried, his eyes brows furrowed.

"Why are your cheeks so red?" He asked curiously, I felt my face heat up even more.

"W-What are you talking about." I said, acting as if he was crazy. He scowled me, then he got up and left the room. I breathed a sigh of relief, _thank goddess thats over. Maybe now I can get some more rest. _With that thought in mind, I closed my eyes. But sadly for me, today wasn't my lucky day. Suddenly I'm crushed by Julia, and have the air knocked out of me...again! She has her arms around my neck, and is hugging me tightly. TO TIGHTLY! I try to breath, but she has a strong grip. "J-Julia...Can't...breath..." I gasp, and she quickly releases me. I catch my breath, then glare up at her. "Are you trying too-" I stop myself, and pinch the bridge of my nose. I take a couple of deep breaths, as I calm myself down. "Why did you tackle me?" I asked calmly, and she smiled.

"Because I'm happy that your alright!" She said, and I smiled to.

"Okay thanks, and we can talk later. But for now, can you leave so I can get some rest?" I asked, and she nodded. She left the room, and I sighed in relief. Then I fell asleep...for about five minutes! I was again tackled by Julia, and this time I wasn't able to hold in my temper. "Dammit Julia! What is it now?!" I screamed, and Julia whined.

"Well nevermind Mrs. Grumpy-pants!" She snapped, and left the room. I sighed, and fell alseep.

I woke up, and felt even grosser. I get up, and grab a change of clothes. Then I shower, and change into the clothes I had brought with me. Now I was in a white and blue stripped sleevless shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. I left my hair down, and brushed my teeth. As I was walking out of the bathroom, my stomach growled. _When was the last time I ate? _I wondered, and walked into the kitchen. I saw that nobody was in there, and sighed. I grab an apple, which is in a bowl in the middle of the dinning table. I take a bite, and savor the taste. I eat it quickly, and walk into the livingroom. Julia and Vaughn were sitting on the couch, and looked up when I enter the room. Julia grins at me, and I smile back. I sit down between them, and Vaughn scoots away a bit. I see what is on, and join them. We watch tv for a while, then I get extrememly bored. So you know what I do? I start poking Vaughn in the arm, every five seconds. I can tell that it is starting to get on his nerves, but I continue anyway. Then he suddenly grabs my wrist, and turns to glare at me. Our faces are close to eachother, and with realizing this I blush bright red. He seems unfazed though, and still is holding my wrist.

"Quit. It." He says through gritted teeth, and I nod slowly. He releases my wrist, and I craddle it in my other hand. I pout, then stick my tongue out at him.

"Your no fun!" I whine, and his glare deepens. Julia is no longer in the room, she left to be with Elliot a while ago. So its just me and Vaughn now. He is no longer looking at me, and I glance up at his hat. Then I smirk evily, and get ready to run. I grab his hat, and run out of the house. I place it on my head, and hear him running after me.

"Chelsea! GIVE ME MY HAT!" He yells, and I giggle.

"No!" I yell back, and run faster. I run to the beach, and hide behind the giant boulder. I try to catch my breath, but stop breathing all together when I hear footsteps on the other side of the rock. _Oh No..._I think as I hear the person coming closer, then suddenly I'm pinned against the rock. I yelp in surprise, and see that it is Denny. I sigh in relief, and he lets me go.

"Who are we hiding from?" He whispers, then he sees Vaughn's hat on my head. "Oh, I see." He chuckles quietly. Then we hear someone run up, and I know it is Vaughn this time. Denny seems to know this as well, and grabs some seaweed off of the boulder. "I'll distract him, and you run." He says, and runs out to Vaughn. I peak behind the boulder, and see Vaughn giving Denny a death glare. Denny is going on about the seaweed in his hands, and Vaughn is getting very impatient. Denny's eyes meet mine, and he nods slightly. Vaughn notices this, and starts to turn. Thats when I take off, and I hear him take off after me. "Run Chelsea! Run!" Denny cheers, and I hear Vaughn gaining. I run up to our house, and run behind it. He follows after me, and I'm suddenly tackled to the ground. I gasp and yelp, all in one breath. I turn around, so that my back in on the ground. Then I instently regret it, because Vaughn's face is inchs away from mine. I blush, and so does he. He gets up quickly, and I get up as well. I take his hat off my head, and stare at the ground as I do so. Then I hand it back to him, and we stay quiet.

"Uh...we should get inside." I say, and he grunts and nods. We go back inside, and into the livingroom.

As soon as we sit down on the couch, then door is slammed open.

"ELLIOT ARE YOU IN HERE!?" Natalie screams, and I cover my ears. "Dammit! Where is he!" She screechs, and runs back outside. I sigh, and shake my head. We watch tv again, and I become very aware of how close me and Vaughn were when he tacked me. _He was so close to me. All I would have had to do, was lean in a little. Just press my lips to hi- WTF!? Am I really thinking this about Vaughn!? EW! STUPID BRAIN! _Then I start a mental argument with myself.

_You know you like him Chelsea! ADMIT IT!_

_"WHAT!? Me like him?! Psh! As if!"_

_Oh quit lying to yourself! _

_"I ain't lying! He is a total jerk! Why would I like him?!"_

_Because he is HOT!_

_"..."_

_Are you agreeing with me?_

_"...shut up..."_

_Oooooh! You think Vaughn is a hottie!_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Vaughn and Chelsea sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!_

_"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"_

_Your aware that you just told yourself to shut up right?_

_"Grrr..."_

_Haha!_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_I am you!_

_"Whatever!"_

I sigh in frustration, and try to concentrate on the show.

_Scoot closer, you know you want to! _I blush at the thought, I sneak a peek at Vaughn. I notice that he isn't even very aware of my presence, so I take my own advice and scoot closer a bit. I stop myself, and my face feels like it is on fire. _Whats wrong Chelsea?_

_"Nothing."_

_Lier! Your nervous!_

_"Am not."_

_Are so!_

_"Am not!"_

_ARE SO!_

_"AM NOT!"_

_YES YOU ARE!_

_"Fine! I'm nervous alright?! Are you happy now?!"_

_Yes._

_"...I hate you..."_

_So you hate yourself?_

_"..." _I get tired of my self-agrument, and get up. Vaughn looks up at me, but says nothing as I walk to my room. I go inside, and close the door behind me quietly. I sigh in relief, and lay down on my bed. I start to fall asleep, but before I do..._ So you like Vaughn?_

_"What!? When did I say that!?"_

_Why else would you be nervous?_

_"Well, what if I do like him?!"_

_Then...thats great!_

I smile slightly, and snuggle closer to my pillow. _Yeah...I like Vaughn. Nothing wrong with that, right?_

**Seems to me like Chelsea has issues! XD lol!**

**Well I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon!**

**Please review! Until next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! I've bin busy with school, and haven't really had time to upload...**

**Crushes**

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes, and throw the covers over my head. I groan in irritation, and force myself out of bed. I shower quickly, and change into new clothes. I'm wearing a pair of sneakers, black skinny-jeans, and a white t-shirt with a star in the middle. I pull my hair back into a braid, and brush my teeth. _Getting prettied up for Vaughn?_

_"What!? No, of coarse not!" _But none the less, my face heats up in embarrassment. I walk out of the bathroom, and into the livingroom. I only see Mirabelle, and she is watching a cooking show. I walk out of the house, probably unnoticed. I go to the store, and get my wallet out of my pocket. I look around, and see a box of chocolate bars. I grab five of them, and head to the cash register. I give him the money, and leave. I walk across the bridge that leads to the forest, and sigh. _I KNOW! I should head to the moutain top! _I smile at the thought, and run in the direction of the mountain. I climb it quickly, and almost fall a couple of times on my way to the top. I finally make it, and sit close to the edge. I sigh, and lay down on my back. I just sit there for who knows how long, watching the clouds pass by. I start to get a little hungry, so I open one of my candy bars. I pop a piece of it in my mouth, and smile. As I'm eating my chocolate, and watching the clouds. My view is suddenly blocked off by the face of a girl, I scream in shock. I sit up quickly, and hit heads with her. I grab my forehead, groaning in pain. I look up at her, and she is dressed in a witchs clothes. _Is it Halloween, or something? _She smirks down at me, and I stare at her in confusion.

"Hello, my name is Chelsea. I don't believe that we've met." I say, and extend my hand out to her. She stares into my eyes, then at my hand. Then she unsurely shakes it, but quickly releases it. I sweat-drop, and wait for her to say or do something. But she doesn't, so all that is around us is an awkward silence. "Um...do you...have a name?" I ask, and she narrows her eyes at me.

"Witch...Witch Princess." She says, and I kinda stare at her. _She has got to be kidding! _But by the look on her face, I realize that she isn't. "What are you?" She asks, in a very dark tone. I stare at her in confusion, _What...am...I...? _I ponder the question, of all the things to ask...she asks what I am?

"I'm a human, I thought that it was kinda obvious." I say, with a slightly chuckle at the end. But my answer, makes her eyes narrow even more. Then suddenly I'm in my room, on my bed. I blink, and gasp. "W-What just happened?!" I squeak, and look observe my surroundings. "S-So she really is a witch!" I gasp, and there is a knock at my door. Then Julia pops her head into my room, and looks at me.

"Oh, Chelsea! I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach, we're throwing a party!" She squealed, and I feel the color drain from my face.

"Um...sure." I say, and she squeals. Then she pulls me into her room, and only one thought runs through my mind. _Let the torture begin..._

**Vaughn's POV**

I sit on the chair by the giant boulder, and frown down at what I'm wearing. _Stupid Julia, forcing me into this stupid swimsuit! _I look around, and see that the beach is filled with tons of people, but no sign of Julia. But then Sexy and I Know it Came on, and she strutted down the beach from town. But she has someone following behind her, everyone stops and stares at the person behind her. I saw some of the guys look her up and down, _Wait! Her? But that can only mean! _That when I see her face, and it is bright red.

"Chelsea..." I murmur, and stare at her in shock.

**Chelsea's POV**

_Everyone stops, a-staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants_

_And I ain't afraid to show it! show it! show it! show it!_

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

The song is right about the staring part, and this just makes my face heat up even more. I walk over to the boulder, and sit in one of the chairs near it. I know they are still staring at me, but I ignore them. I just sit there, and stare at the ocean. I hear a grunt from next to me, and turn to see Vaughn in the seat next to mine. I blush, and look down. _Of all the people I could have ended up sitting next to, it had to be him? _I look up and see everyone getting into the water, and grip the arms of the chair tightly. _I'm not going near the water! _I stated to myself, and sigh. _Not like I could even if I wanted too_. I thought to myself, as I watched them play. I can't swim, and haven't bin able to learn how. I turn to Vaughn, and he is watching them too.

"Julia force you into a swimsuit too?" I ask, and he turns his gaze to me. He grimaces, and nods. Then his eyebrows furrow, and he scowls.

"Why are you here?" He asks, and I shrug.

"Because this is where I happened to sit." I say, and he shakes his head.

"No. I meant, why aren't you swimming?" He asked, and I swallow the lump that is growing in my throat.

"I...uh..." I hesitate, _Should I tell him why? _I decide that I'll tell him. "I can't swim." I admit, and my cheeks are burning making my embarrassment of the topic obvious to the world. His eyebrows raise slightly, as if to say 'are you serious?'. I look away, and stare at the ground.

"Chelsea, come in with us!" Julia squealed, and I felt the color again drain from my face. Then suddenly Vaughn stands up, and rests a hand on my shoulder.

"I think I should take Chelsea home, she said she isn't feeling well." He yells back to Julia, whose eye brows furrow.

"Okay! I hope you feel better soon Chels!" She yelled, as we were walking towards town. Once out of sight, I turn around and face Vaughn.

"Why did you do that for me?" I ask, and he tilts his hat down to cover his face.

"Did you want everyone to know you can't swim?" He asks, and I look down.

"No." I mumbled, and pout slightly. He sighs, and grabs my arm. Then he drags me home, and I mean literally he dragged me home! When we get inside, he releases his grip on my arm. I hide my disappointment of the lack of contact. He goes into his room, and I do the same with mine. I stay in the bikini, but put on a t-shirt with a rose on it. Then I slip on some shorts, that end mid-thigh. I walk out, and see that Vaughn isn't out of his room yet. I yawn, and sit on the couch. I lay my head down on the arm of the couch, and yawn again. _I'll just rest my eyes for a second. _I think as my eye lids start to close. _Just until Vaughn comes out. _With that, I fell asleep.

**Vaughn's POV**

"Lets hope she was smart enough to put on some real clothes while I was changing." I mumbled to myself, as I walk into the livingroom. I am about to sit on the couch, but notice that Chelsea is laying down on it. I scowl, and am about to snap at her to move over. When I realize, that she is asleep. _She looks kinda cut- WHAT!? Did I seriously just think that!? _I scowl at her sleeping form, but stop after a bit. She murmurs, and I think she is waking up. But she is still fast asleep, _I better take her to her room. _I pick her up bridal style, and carry her to her room. I lay her down on her bed, and cover her up.

"Stupid...water...can't...swim..." She murmurs, and I realize that she talks in her sleep. I smirk, _She really hates not being able to swim. _I walk towards the door, but stop in my tracks when I hear her start to murmur again. "Vaughn..." She sighs, and I feel my face heat up. _Shes dreaming about me? _I turn and look at her, and sure enough she is still asleep. _Maybe I'm hearing things. _"Vaughn...Vaughn...mmm..." She continues, but her voice becomes muffled by her face on her pillow. _She IS dreaming about me! _After realizing this, I decide it would be best to leave before she wakes up. I'm closing the door slowly, but stop for a second.

"Goodnight, Chelsea." I whisper, then close the door completely.

**Chelsea's POV**

I open my eyes slowly, and let them get used to the light. I sit up, and stretch. I look around me, and my eyes widen. _When did I get in here!?_ I wonder, and stand up. _I fell asleep on the couch! _I think, but push it aside. I realize that I missed the whole rest of yesterday, and take a shower as usual. I change into a orange tank-top, and a pair of grey shorts. I brush my teeth, and pull my hair back into a braid. I walk out of the bathroom, and into the livingroom. I pull on my sneakers, and realize the house is empty. I frown, and go outside. I walk around for a bit, and decide to go to the forest. I just wonder around for a while, until...

"AAAAAHHH!" I yell, as I trip over a rock. I then face-plant on the ground, which hurts! A LOT! I groan in pain, and push myself up slightly with my arms. I sit up, and check my legs. Sure enough, there is a huge gash. It is gushing blood, and that makes me groan in irritation.

"Great! Just great!" I yell, and attempt to stand up. I whimper as I put pressure on my leg, but ignore the pain the best I can. I start on my way back to town, but soon realize that I have no idea where I am. I wander around for a while, thinking I will find a path soon.

Suddenly I hear a deep growl, and turn around startled. I stare at the creature that had just made the noice, a wolf. _Oh No! _I swallow, and slide back a step. But this makes the wolf growl louder, I see it running towards me. I squeeze my eyes shut, and wait for it to kill me. But the attack never comes, to I hesitantly open my eyes. I see the witch from before, standing in front of me. Her arms are extended, and I realize that we are inside of some kind of force field.

"I can't hold this up for much longer." She says, in a strained voice. "Grab my shoulder, and don't let go!" She demands, and I do as she said. Then suddenly we are in a house, with a lot of teddy bears. _Is this her house? _I wonder, and she looks up at me. "Yes, this is my house." She says, and I gasp. _Can she read my mind!? _She smirks, and nods. "Yes, I can read your thoughts." She chuckles, and I blush.

"H-How much of my thoughts have you heard?" I ask, and she smiles.

"Oh, nothing really." She says, making the fact that she is lieing obvious.

"Please tell me what you heard." I say, and she nods.

"I only heard, that you like that cowboy." She says, and I blush. "What was his name again...?" She asks herself, and taps her finger on her chin. "Oh, yeah. Vaughn!" She exclaims, and I blush an even darker red. She walks away from me, and I start to follow. I kneel down on my good knee, and wince in pain. Witch Princess turn back to me, and her eyes widen when she sees my knee. She grabs a potion off of a shelf, and rushes over to me. She pours it on the gash in my leg, and looks up at me. "So this is why you didn't run from that wolf." She murmurs, as she pours the rest of the potion on my leg. She presses her hands on the gash, and I whimper. She mumbles some words, in a language I don't know. Then the pain is suddenly gone, and she steps back. I stare down at my leg, and there is no longer a huge gash.

_Its like it wasn't even there! _I gasp, and touch my leg. I look up at Witch Princess, and she has a proud smirk on her face. I get up, and grin.

"Thank you!" I say to her, and she smiles.

"No problem." She says, but her smile turns to a serious frown. "But next time, I might not be there to save you. So be more careful." She tells me, as I walk out of her house. I find my way back to town easily, and sigh with relief. I walk towards the beach, and see that someone is by my rock. I sneak over to the rock, and hide behind it.

"So I heard Sabrina asked if you would have dinner with her, what did you say?" A guy asks, and I realize that its Denny.

"I turned her down." A different guy says, and it was Vaughn.

"Why?" Denny asks, and I hear the shock in his voice.

"Because she is stupid, and annoying."Vaughn says, and I frown. "Just like Chelsea." He growls, and I gasp silently. _He thinks I'm stupid and annoying?_

"Chelsea? Why do you say that about her?" Denny asks, and I hear a bit of anger in his voice.

"Because she is always so reckless, and is always causing others trouble." He mumbles, and I stare at the ground. _Reckless? I cause trouble for others? _

"She isn't that reckless." Denny snaps, and I hear Vaughn snort.

"Right, like yesterday when she came to a beach party when she can't even swim!" He snaps back, and I gasp aloud this time. But I regret my reaction, because I hear them both stand up. "Who is there!?" Vaughn demands, and I hear him coming to the side of the rock I'm on. _I can't be near him right now. _I think, and take off towards town. I don't look back, even though I know they have seen me.

**Denny's POV**

I see a girl take off, and it takes me a moment to realize that she was Chelsea. _Did she hear what Vaughn said about her? _I wonder, and Vaughn walks back over to me.

"I didn't realize someone was here." He mumbles, and sits back down.

"Vaughn, I know who it was that heard us." I say, and he looks up at me.

"Who!?" He demands, "Because when I get find out who it was I'll-"

"It was Chelsea!" I interupt him, and his eyes widen slightly. "She ran off, and..." I hesitate, not sure if my mind was just playing tricks on me. "And I think she was crying." I admit, and he stares at the ground. He as a strange look on his face, one that I haven't seen before. "I think she may..." I hesitate again, before continuing. "By the way she reacted, she may have feeling for you." I tell him, and he suddenly gets up. He leaves the beach, without saying a word.

**Chelsea's POV**

I lay on my bed, and sob quietly. _How could he tell Denny that! I-I thought we were becoming friends, but I guess I was wrong! _I wimper, and continue to cry. Then there is a knock at my door, but I don't bother looking up.

"Go away!" I yell, but don't hear the person leave. "Julia, I want to be alone!" I yell.

"Its not Julia." A guy says, and it was Vaughn. "Let me it." He demands, and I stomp over to the door. I open it, and glare at him deeply.

"Leave me alone." I hiss at him, and attempt to slam the door in his face. He catches it with his hand, and pushes it open gently. He shuts the door, and turns around to face me. His eyes hold an emotion, and that emotion is...regret? "Cheslea..." He starts, but I turn away from him.

"How could you tell him!" I yell, and don't care who hears me. "I-I trusted you! And you told him! You called me stupid a-and annoying! You said that I cause trouble for others!" I continue to yell, as I turn around and take a step towards him. "Is that really all I am to you? A stupid, reckless, annoying girl?" I ask, and feel a tear stream down my cheek.

"No." He mumbles, and I look up at him.

"What?" I ask, unsure if I heard him right.

"No, you're not just a stupid, reckless, annoying girl." He says, and looks up at me. "But your my..." He hesitates, "Listen Chelsea I'm..." But he doesn't finish his sentance. I see a hint of pink of his cheeks, and stare into his purple eyes. I stand up on my tiptoes, and kiss his cheek lightly. He stares at me in shock, and I feel my face heat up.

"I forgive you." I say, and push him out of my room. I collapse on my bed, and close my eyes. _What did I just do!? Am I crazy!? _I scold myself, and fall asleep.

**Vaughn's POV**

_S-She kissed me? Well she kissed my cheek, but still. _I touch my cheek, as I enter my room. _Why did she do that? Was Denny right?_ I wonder as I change, and lay down in my bed. _Does Chelsea have feeling for me? _ I continue to ask myself question, as I fall asleep.

**What did you think? Does Vaughn know about Chelsea's feelings? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Hopefully you won't have to wait as long! BYE! XD**


End file.
